Mammon
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a story I came up with its sort of a cross of 'Time to go to work' and all those 'Ron is a member or head of a Devil clan' stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Mammon **

**Chapter 1**

(_Middleton High, workout and performance center_)

The lights came on and a group of people had walked into the room. There were weights, heavy bags, racks, speed bags, bars, a wall of mirrors and spin bikes. There were three guys and ten girls. They were all in workout clothes and training shoes. "Okay guys," said the head guy. "Time to get this show on the road."

The group was headed by Ron Stoppable, on it were; Brick Flagg, Felix Renton, Bonnie Rockwaller, Monique Watson, Zita Flories, Tara King, Crystal Starr, Hope Chang, Marcella Torez, Jessica Possible and Liz Davis.

They started to workout. Now, I know you're wondering why are these teens working out instead of heading to class? Well, it was all because of a bet Ron made with the principal; Steve Barkin. If they could get good grades and keep them up they can use the performance center in the mornings and not go to their morning classes.

Sure enough, they kept their end of the bargain. That's why they are there. So, everyone were doing what they can to keep themselves looking good. Ron and Brick went into Beast Mode. Both were keeping up with the other trying to outdo the other.

But the girls weren't slouching though, they were looking good as well. After they were done, Ron had told them to go get cleaned up and ready for lunch. So they do and got dressed, Bonnie was in a T-shirt that said, '**I woke up like this.**' Monique had the answer T-shirt, '**LIAR! You did not wake up like that!**'

* * *

(_Middleton High, lunch room_)

The lunch room was full and everyone had seen Ron and his group walking in Like they owned the place. Every single one of them wanted to sit with them. "Okay, everyone calm down." Said Ron "who's turn is it?"

"Think it's Bonnie's Ron," said Brick.

"Bonnie?" She looked at the other students, sighed and said.

"Come on Possible." Kim went over to them with her new 'boytoy', Eric or something. "Nuh uh! Just Possible Boytoy!" Kim and Eric were shocked.

"What?" They said.

"Either, you go somewhere else or you both can walk."

"You're Just Jealous!" Said Kim.

"Of what?"

"I got a better…"

"How much does he make again?" Said Ron.

"You got robbed, remember?"

"Fake account."

"What?"

"I got over $6 billion in offshore accounts and another $4 billion in stocks. Who do you think paid for the performance center? $10 million! What's he got that I want of his? You? You're no prize Honey. Now, offer still stands, you can sit with us or walk. Don't disappoint me." Kim grabs Eric.

"Come on Eric!" With that they left.

"Sorry they disappointed you Ron." Said Felix.

"Oh, I'm not. I expected this. I've been working with her for 2 years, Mon you can attest to it! She only cares about herself. If it means taking down her friends to get to the top, so be it." They finished up lunch and left for class.

* * *

(_Middleton Mall, after school_)

The gang were enjoying some time out and buying their prom outfits. That was until, there was a robbery. Ron looked at the others and nodded. They went to work.

One robber was running right to Tara. He stopped and laughed but, she socked him right in the face. He got pissed and was about to attack her when Brick came in and hit the robber solidly. Knocking him on his ass. (Think the 'pounce'.) "BOOM BABY!" He said, then turned him over so that the security could take him away. Then his friends had came in and started shooting them.

"DAMN IT!" Said Ron, "duck and cover!" Then he used his bracer to call in some back up and supply drop.

* * *

(_League of Heroic Intent HQ_)

"Sir!" Said an agent to her boss. He went over, he was in a black bodysuit, boots and glasses. "He's requesting back up."

"What's going on?"

"There's a hostage situation at the Middleton mall. Five men, two with heavy machine guns, a group of hostages are under the mall."

"They walked into a trap. Send the AJ and their equipment."

"Sir!" So she sent out the message to Avenging Justice and sent out supply drops to them.

* * *

(_With Ron_)

He looked at his bracer and saw that there were supplies awaiting them. "Okay guys, we're near the door and we can make it." They nodded and slid out the door.

* * *

(_Outside of the mall_)

They had went over to the supply chests and get armored up. "Okay, let's get going." Said Ron, "Flagg, you and Tara take the upper floors. Monique and Bonnie take the West Wing, Zita and I will take the East and see if we can flush the Main guy out."

"Right!" They said.

"We'll see if we can get the other shoppers out of the mall." Said Jessica, Ron nodded.

"Also contact me when back up shows." They ran in and did their jobs.

* * *

(_With Flagg and Tara_)

Brick was armed with two sub automatic machine guns, a pair of pistols and smoke bombs. Tara had twin ninjatos out and ready to go. "This is just like what happened in Seoul." She said, as they were under cover. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again," he said.

"Brick."

"I'm not saying, I'm not grateful, and I'm sure the First Family is as well. But you take too many risks." Just then someone saw them and was about to attack them but Brick put a bullet right between their eyes. "Behind…" He hears a scream and a slice then a wet thud. He looked at his partner and saw her just sheathing her swords. "You are scary with those things! Sometimes I wish, Ron never taught you."

"He's a great sensei," she said. Just then she grabbed a dagger and threw it past his shoulder, hitting a gang member behind him.

"Like a said, 'scary'."

* * *

(_Outside the mall_)

Just then, Avenging Justice had showed up and leading them was Liberty. She went right up to Jessica, "sitrep!"She said.

"We got 5 hostage takers in there, along with an army of gang members." Said Jessica.

"So the team's in there with them?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Understood," just then White Knight went over to them and revealed a 3d map of the mall with blips of the good guys and bad guys. "Do we have a way in Tony?"

"**Yeah, the roof.**" He said.

"Do you guys have your communicators?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

[Yeah Jess?] He said.

"Backup's here."

[Who did he get?]

"AJ and …"

"Me Ronald." Said Liberty.

[Mom!]

"What's going on in there?"

[We're trying to get everyone out. With minor injuries.]

"We're coming in through the roof. We're back up."

[Okay.]

* * *

(_Inside the mall_)

"Liberty's coming?" Said Zita.

"Yeah and they better hurry." He said as he had seen someone he would never think would be there. "Look who's with the hostages." She did and was shocked. She had seen a very beautiful young Middle Eastern woman, with long black hair and brown eyes, dressed in normal clothes.

"What the hell is the Egyptian Crowned Princess doing here?"

"I do not know." He said, "we need to come up with a plan."

* * *

The main terrorist had walked over to her, he was a big guy. Around seven foot two and dressed like a guerilla fighter. "Well, Princess Farah Asari." He said, "you'll fetch us a pretty hefty penny. Right boys?" The others roared and cheered.

"I hope the others are okay." Said Ron, Zita just nodded. This was going to be a huge fight.

TBC

* * *

**Notes**: _Welp, I can come up with some weird stuff. I know Egypt has a president but I'm making it a monarchy for now. Correct me if I'm wrong. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(_Inside of the Mall_, _with the kidnappers_)

Farah Asari and her handmaiden and best friend, Ana, were trapped by their captor, they looked at him as he was getting reports. "WHAT?" He said.

"Yes sir," said one of his men. "The others are getting creamed out there." The leader was getting mad.

"Stoppable!" He growled, "Find Him!" Just then, Ron and Zita had crashed right into the room. Right between, Farah, Ana and the kidnappers.

"Sup, Tony?" Said Ron, that was the main kidnapper's name. Anthony Riddle.

"The Name's 'Dr. Hell'!" He screamed, Ron and Zita just shook their heads they started to fight Ron took on Dr. Hell as Zita took on his goon. Meanwhile, the rest of the team were storming into the area they were in to help.

* * *

(_With Avenging Justice_)

The team were in the mall and started to find where the team was. TV stations were there and reporting on what was going on, even some of the really big Cable news stations. Liberty, Captain Wonder and White Knight were going through the mall, taking down stranglers and following Ron's signal to where he was.

Everyone was watching the news about this.

* * *

(_With Kim_)

Kim was at home doing her homework, she was still mad that Bonnie and Ron got the better of her. All because they were jealous of what she had with Eric. 'He'll come crawling back!' She thought, just then her mother called her down.

"Kim Come Look At This!" She said. So, Kim went down and saw what was going on.

"Why wasn't I called?" She said.

"Maybe because he didn't want to have to deal with you." Said Jim.

"Yeah, and he didn't want to babysit you." Said Tim. She glared at them.

* * *

(_In Kouh, Japan_)

Meanwhile, Rias Gremory was watching a report about what was going on in Middleton. She had a penpal there and his name was Ron Stoppable. She saw him defeating the kidnappers and arresting them. Avenging Justice had come in and taken the kidnappers down. She had seen the team take the kidnapper's out. Ron was tired and hurting because 'Dr. Hell' got in a few good licks. Reporters wanted interviews and Liberty waved them off by saying they will get an interview later.

"Um, looks like you have been busy Ronald." She said, she was a very beautiful redhead, with teal eyes, she was dressed in her school uniform and was getting ready to go to class when she had got an idea. She had to talk to her father first.

* * *

(_Back with Ron's team_)

Ron and the others were tired, Liberty had gone with them. "You know he's going to want reports." She said, the team sighed and nodded. Just then Farah and Ana had reached Ron, grabbed him and gave him a kiss.

"Okay, your welcome girls." He said and the others laughed. They got into their cars and headed home.

* * *

(_Next morning_)

After the team got through training, they went to lunch. Everyone had cheered and congratulated them for a successful job. Ron and the others sat down to eat lunch, "your turn Ron." Said Brick, so he looked at a few people and started to choose a Freshman cheerleader when Kim jump right at the table and got into his face.

"Why Didn't You Call Me Last Night?" She yelled, Ron looked annoyed.

"Because Fuck You, that's why." He said he lifted up his GILD ID card. "This was a GILD mission and yes, the others are members of GILD. Global Justice didn't want us, but then again if Dr. Director was captured and called me for help because one day she's going to wake up about your acts as an agent, I'm going to watch as she dies! Now, please leave."

"Ron, I'm your best friend remember?"

"No, you're not. My best friend, wouldn't almost throw me into an active volcano giving me 3rd-degree burns! I had to be recreated as a merged clone of some of the greatest heroes in the world. My Mother had agreed to it, so because of you, your best friend died. I'm not your best friend anymore."

"Oh, and I guess Rockwaller is now?" Bonnie spoke up.

"Damn right, Possible." She said.

"We're besties because we are always there for Ron." Said Monique. The rest of the GILD agents were in agreement with her. Of course, Kim thought Ron turned all of her friends against her and GILD doesn't exist. Because of her loyalty, she doesn't think there isn't a guild for superheroes and that they had to answer to Global Justice.

That was when Muriel had come in, fully dressed in GILD gear. Everyone was in shock that she was there. None more than Kim, "Mrs. Stoppable?"

"Hello Kimberly," she said coolly. Kim didn't understand, why was she mad at her? "Ronald, we want to speak you guys with later. We have a mission for the team."

"What team? GILD does not exist!"

"Is that what Global Justice tells you Kimberly or is it your new boy toy over there?" Eric got mad and was about to attack her when she grabbed his arm and snapped it at the elbow. Then tossed him through a table. "I'm ten years ahead of you boy! But, you can try again, I don't mind putting you in a coma." Kim wants to slap her but after what she saw what she did to Eric she decided to back off. That and the other agents there with guns pointed at her. Muriel dropped off a packet for him to read. "After school, guys. Good luck on your tests." The agents wave goodbye to her as she and her guard left.

Ron took the packet and placed it in his runner's bag. Then the bell for lunch to be over rang and they went to their first classes. Kim was chomping at the bit to see what was in that packet and she'd do anything to get at it.

* * *

(_After School_)

Everyone headed to GILD Headquarters to find out what was the new mission and Ron was about to open the packet when alarms went off. A couple of agents had stopped Ron and scanned him. "Sir, you have a bug on you." Said one of them. Ron and the others got mad.

"Possible!" They said.

"Get it off me!." He said so they do. " Kim, I know you and Wade are listening so peep this. You two bug me again and you're going to be graduating from prison! Be on the lookout for her."

"Yes, sir." So they went to meet with Ron's father.

* * *

(_Dean's office_)

Ron and the gang went in, Ron was pissed. "What happened?" Dean asked.

"I was was bugged!" He said Dean got mad.

"Everyone, I'm going to have you patted down. To make sure you aren't as well." So he does and sure enough, everyone else was bugged as well. "Oh, she thinks she's slick! Destroy those bugs!" Just then Global Justice agents had stormed into his office but they were ready and already had a gun on the agents. Will Du, Kim and Eric were surrounded by people with guns. "Drop Them! NOW!"

"Ron, tell your father and our friends too…" BANG! A bullet went past her ear.

"I told you, Possible! We ain't friends!" He said, "do as my father says!" So all the Global Justice agents dropped their weapons and surrendered.

"Smart move boys, take them away." Said Dean.

"Ron, Ron Wait! WAIT, I'm Sorry!" Kim pleaded.

"Too little, too late!" All of the Global Justice agents were thrown in cells.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(_**Day of the prom**_)

Ron and the others were getting dressed up. They were dressed in the best Europe had to offer. "Well, I am looking good and we are going to kill it tonight," Ron said. Just then he got a call. "This better be a wrong number!"

[**Look outside, NOW!**] Read the message. So he did and saw giant robots attacking the city.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI SAMA!" He contacted GILD HQ.

* * *

(**Golden International Law-enforcement Divison**)

In the 'Think Tank' one of the IT agents had got Ron's call. "Operator." She said.

[_**Is the Boss there**_**?**]

"Yeah, hold on." She handed it to him.

"Ronald?" He said.

[_**What is going on out there**_**? **_**Look's like the 'Days of Future Past' out there**_**!**]

"That's what this mission is. Get the team, find out what's going on."

[_**On it**_**!**]

* * *

(**With Ron**)

He sighed and called everyone to his manor.

The team was at the manor and they were not of the happiness. "Okay, Who Ruined Prom For Us?" Said Bonnie.

"I don't know Bon," said Ron. "Someone's going to pay though." Felix had rolled into the war room. With his gear, ready to kick ass.

"I got everything ready, guys." He said he rolled up to the main computer.

"Okay," said Monique. "You jack in and FOWGO."

"Will do 'Nique." Felix jacket in to see if he could find the signal.

"Okay, Brick the team needs to split up. You lead a team and take out those mechs!" Said Ron.

"I found where the signal is coming from." Said Felix.

"Where?"

"Buena Nacho's World Headquarters."

"What?"

"Yep."

"My team will go there."

"Alright, I'll keep you guys connected." Said Felix the team nodded and got dressed.

"Let's rock!" Said Ron with that they took off and went to their missions.

* * *

(_With Brick_)

Brick and Jessie had seen the mechs destroying downtown. "Okay, heading up. Keep it steady, everyone else get bystanders off the streets!" He said.

"RIGHT!" Said the others and Brick went out through the roof.

"FELIX! WE'RE COMING UP ON ONE!"

[_**Okay, Use One Of Your EMP Grenades!**_]

"BUT, DIDN'T MR. DR. POSSIBLE SAY EMP'S AREN'T GONNA WORK?"

[_**You Let Me Worry About That!**_] Brick nodded, grabbed one of his 'EMP-nades and tossed it at the back of the then a white glow surrounded it and it started to melt and fry.

"Holy Sh*t!" Then he contacted Felix, "what did you do?"

[_**Little something I was working on.**_]

"Let's get the rest of them!" Brick went back in and they took off.

* * *

(_With Ron_)

As Ron's team was pulling up, he had heard what was going on and cheered, "YES!"

"Now We Have A Way To Stop Those Things!" Said Tara.

"Bonnie, you know you don't have to go in if you do want to." Said Ron.

"It's alright, I'll help Monique." She said.

"Okay GF," she said. "We're going to destroy the relays. I need you to keep them off my back!"

"You got it!" So they went to the back as Ron and the others went to bust down the front door.

"Time to bust some heads!" Said Ron, with that they started to cut a bloody swath through the building.

* * *

(_With the Mastermind of this plan_)

He was overlooking the attack on the world, his 'toys' were destroying everything and there was no Kim Possible to stop him. "I have ta hand it ta ya Doc." Said his enforcer, "this plan was excellent."

"Of course it is Shego," he said. "I am a genius!" Just then alarms started to go off.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." She said and went down to the lower levels.

* * *

(_Lower levels_)

Ron, Tara, and Zita were fighting off grunts left and right. That was when Shego showed up and attack. "So, Kimmie's little friends. Where is she?" She said swinging on Tara. "Oh I remember, she's at…" she didn't finish because Ron clocked her in the mouth.

"You Think We Care About Her?" He said, "You And 'Papa Smurf' RUINED PROM FOR US!" He leaped at her and started to beat the unholy hell out of her. Then tagged Tara and she just started to blood let her. Green blood was flying everywhere. (think Kabal's Fatal Blow in MK11)

"Z!" She said Zita flipped over Tara and kicked the enforcer in the face.

"RON!" She said, he came in to slam his fist in her face, stomped her head into the floor. Then kicked it sending her flying. She slammed into a wall, then he started to pound her into the wall. He cleaned his hands off.

"Let's go," he said. So they continued up to the top floor.

* * *

(_With Brick_)

Brick and the others contacted GILD, "took care of the Mechs in the city." He said.

[_**Nice going Flagg**_.]

"Did you get the info from Felix?"

[_**Roger that**_.]

"Good, we're headed to help Ron."

[_**10-4**_.] With that, they headed out.

"I wonder what Kim's up to?" Jessica just scoffed.

"You know her," she said. "Trying to get the spotlight."

* * *

(_With Kim_)

Prom was going on and being a big hit. It was time for the announcement of Prom King and Queen. "Your King and Queen are Eric Synth and Kim Possible." Said Barkin.

"We Won!" Cheered Kim, she had wished Bonnie was there so she could rub it in but then the DJ had got everyone's attention.

"**Everyone check this out!**" He said and showed the news on the big screen. It was about the Mechs attacking the world and GILD were trying to stop the threat.

"What?" She said, just then the other student started to make comments.

"Stoppable was right!"

"What's he doing there?"

"Why aren't you out there Kim?" Kim was just watching, wanting to help when she heard laughter. She looked over to Eric, who was looking at her evilly.

"Eric?"

"Thanks to you, the World is Drakken's." He laughed. Kim was set up.

* * *

(_With Monique and Bonnie_)

After the last one mook was knocked out, Monique and Bonnie went to the relay area. "They are too easy." Said Bonnie.

"Have to agree GF," said Monique as she pulled out C4 and started to set up bombs on the dishes.

"You ready?"

"Armed and ready." So they ran out the area, "Ron ready on our end."

* * *

(_With Ron's group_)

Ron and his group were in the room with Drakken. Who thought that Shego had finished off the intruders and was smiling. "Ah look at it Shego, the World will finally be mine and it's all thanks to Kim Possible! Do you think I should have my back to the camera and turn around or let the camera be on me as I make my demands?"

"How's about we kick your ass while the camera's rolling?" Said Ron, Drakken paled as he heard that voice. He turned around and saw them. "T? Fire the signal." So she did and the entire world was watching everything. "Hello, to every man woman and child in the entire world. My name is Ron Stoppable and I am an agent of GILD and leader of 'Booyah'. This is Dr. Andrew Lipsky a.k.a. Dr. Drakken, he was about to hold you all hostage with toys from a kids meal. But, his plans, just went up in smoke." He touched his earpiece, "do it Nique!" Just then there was a huge explosion and all the Mechs around the world were destroyed. "That's the game!"

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Drakken screamed.

"Hey, at least you got your wish. Team Possible is no more!" Said Ron, "would you like to see why?" Ron pulled out a thumb drive and put into his computer. "Okay Felix," with that everyone saw Kim's darkest secret. She left Ron to die in a building that blew up. Everyone was horrified at what happened. "You know, I could've been bitter about it. But, my parents, Kami bless them, wanted me back. I was recreated from the worlds greatest heroes. This is why you'll never beat me. I don't care if you know my name or not. But, right now? It's party time!" With that, the war was on and Ron, Zita, and Tara beat Drakken within a millimeter of his life.

"It's all over Doc." Said Zita, Ron called for GILD and they came to pick him up. They walked out of the building.

"Everyone alright?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah, we're fine." Said Brick.

[_**Ron! Eric's a synthclone**_!] Said Felix.

"Why am I not surprised? Let's go crew!" So they headed off for the school.

* * *

(_Middleton High_)

Everyone was glaring at Kim, she was now scared. She knew it was going to come out, Eric just laughed. "The Mighty Kim Possible brought down by her baffoon of a sidekick!"

"HEY, Stoppable's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Said Barkin. Eric was about to attack him when Booyah stormed the building. Ron jump kicked Eric's head clean off.

"Looks like our work here done. Let's go, team!" He turned around and they all started to walk out when Kim made her attack. Brick was on Ron's left and Tara on his right and they both block the kick aimed for his head. "Not surprised you'd attack me. But then again, I did let that skeleton out your closet."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed and they went at it. Kim was trying to use her cheerleading skill to beat him but Ron was a grandmaster in the martial arts. He was a member of a group of grandmasters that could save the world. They were trading blows and Kim was being beaten. He was going to end it with her when Bonnie stopped him.

"I want it!"

"Bonnie…"

"She. Killed. You!" Ron sighed.

"We're through," he said to his former best friend. He walked away and Bonnie knocked her out. "Mr. Barkin, you have our dismissal slips?"

"Yeah, it's not going to be the same without you Stoppable." He said.

"Understandable." He said and they walked away.

TBC

* * *

**FOWGO**= _Find Out What's Going On_


End file.
